My Fault (REWRITTEN VERSION)
by BananaLinks
Summary: After Serena rejects Ash's love, she regrets it. A few years later, they meet again, with the exception of Ash not being alone. GeekChicshipping, Othelloshipping. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1: Bump

**So I decided to rewrite My Fault... Hope this is better!**

It was all fine and sunny day in Kalos for Serena. She didn't remind herself what happened a long time ago with Ash...

She was just taking a stroll surveying the shops lined across the block... It was her second allowance this month and she's been saving money for a Holo Caster.

"Right... there!" she said as she approached the store that had a poster that said "Holo Casters for sale here!"

That was when she bumped into someone. As she turned around 'sorry' became a tear as the man he bumped into is none other than Ash Ketchum, whose heart was broken by her.

Ash only nodded, eyes invisible from the cap he was wearing. She only heard him say "Let's go."

 _'Let's go?' Why?_ ' Serena immediately thought. The next sight when she looked back was what broke her;

Ash was with a girl.

That reminded her of everything. Tears ran down her cheek. She then sat down. She cried. She didn't care if people saw her. She might have rejected Ash, but the feelings deep inside her won't leave. She still loves him. But for Ash, it wasn't mutual.

Anymore.

She left without buying the Holo Caster. She lost faith in the world. Why did she reject Ash in the first place? Because of a boy she didn't love? She now regrets all of her actions.

 _'If only I returned the feeling...'_ she thought as more tears ran down her face.

She wasn't aware where she was heading... all she wanted was a friend. She walked towards the center of Lumiose City, where Prism Tower stands. That's where Clemont, the Gym leader, and his little sister Bonnie, resides.

"Welcome to Lumiose Gym. Would you like to challenge the Gym leader?" she heard a familiar voice say.

"No actually..." she said in between tears.

"... Serena? Come in!" it was now Clemont, not Clembot, who was speaking.

The doors opened with a worried Clemont and Bonnie who rushed to Serena.

"Serena are you okay?!" the lemon blonde siblings asked, voice full of concern.

"I'm fine." Serena replied.

"No you're not! Obviously!" Bonnie, the new Gym leader, pouted.

"Bonnie, pipe down!" Clemont whispered to his little sister. "She's crying already."

"What happened?"

"You see... Ash..."

"So Hilda, where do you want to eat? I heard Cloyster Cafe serves good food." Ash asked the Unova native.

"Then Cloyster Cafe it is!" she said with enthusiasm.

Ash and Hilda first met in Unova during Ash's first trip there. Hilda developed a little schoolgirl crush on him, and when he returned after the 'incident', she finally asked him out.

Ash, of course, said yes. Who would say no to Hilda; she was attractive, and had a very charming personality.

What started out as little dates became the starting point of their relatuonship. They would go to movies together, have picnics, and occasionally invite Iris and Cilan to come along. Iris has definitely changed... her hair was more neat, and of course, she matured.

After Unova, the two started retravelling the regions; they travelled through Kanto where Ash told his mom personally about the relationship, Hoenn to find out that Drew and May were dating as well, Sinnoh to learn that Dawn was now a Top Coordinator, and on this fine day, through Kalos.

Ash was actually not really looking forward to Kalos, as it reminded him of what happened between him and Serena...

The couple were now seated at the Cloyster Cafe. There was a romantic atmosphere to it; it was dimly lit, and there were Litwick-themed candles at the center of each table. Chandellures were also the theme of each chandellier.

"So Ash... that girl earlier, she seemed to know you... do you know her?" Hilda asked.

"Oh her... I _knew_ her..." Ash replied.

"What do you mean?" Hilda asked with a puzzled voice.

"We had a history... but I don't think now's the time to talk about that..."

"If you say so..."

Ash and Hilda just smiled sweetly at each other. Ash just hoped Serena won't get in his way again...

"Oh gosh that's bad!" Bonnie told Serena, shocked at the news.

"I'm so sorry, Serena." Clemont added and told her apologetically.

Serena thought that they could just be friends. Right? She prayed that Ash and that girl were just friends. Not anything more.

She's going to find out soon...

 **So I hope you like it! I will keep the original plot I had in mind, but change the characters involved. Also, reason why I did AshxHilda was because, I wanted to! That's not a very common pairing, but Hilda is my favorite female character (before Serena and Miette) so why not give it a shot? But anyways, I hope you like this rewritten version of My Fault! Updates the day after In the Middle is updated.**


	2. Chapter 2: Clemont vs Ash

**I can't believe this already got 6 favorites so far! I'm more interested in this than In the Middle actually... On with the story! I wrote this while listening to Matthias' 'Backwards' song. Got me into the mood somehow... go check it out! It's a very well written song.**

Serena cried in Clemont's arms. Bonnie hugged her as well, but Clemont started feeling something; something he never felt before. And that sensation sparked since Serena hugged him. What is this?

Serena finally stopped, calming herself. It was a bit embarrassing, but they were her friends, after all.

"Thank you guys for understanding..." Serena thanked her friends.

Clemont replied first, giving Bonnie a new thought. But she thought that this is rush; maybe it still wasn't the right time to do this.

"It's fine, Serena. Bonnie and I will always be there for you."

Serena rushed to Clemont's side and hugged him. Bonnie saw Clemont blush, giving her the first supportive detail to her hypothesis.

"Their food is great!" Ash remarked as he took another bite from his steak.

"Oh Ash, you never change." Hilda replied playfully.

Ash just smirked at her. To him, she was the most beautiful girl he'll ever meet. Well, at least before forgetting about Serena.

The two continued eating while the sun set. Finally, Ash payed the bill. Their schedule was free; so they're free to go anywhere.

"So, Ash, where do you want to go next?" Hilda asked.

"How about..."

He was interrupted by Hilda, who pointed out the Prism Tower.

"Let's go there! What do they call that?" Hilda asked.

"Oh, Hilda, that's Prism Tower! That's the Electric type Gym here in Kalos. My friend also happens to be the Gym leader!" Ash replied enthusiastically.

"So Prism Tower it is!"

The two walked towards the majestic Prism Tower, even more beautiful when he last left. Too bad that reminded him of Serena...

The couple walked inside, took the elevator, and Ash was greeted by the same voice he was greeted by when he first came there and got kicked out; Clembot.

"Would you like to challenge the Lumiose Gym?"

"No Clembot! Just paying a visit."

"Ash!"

Now an angry voice greeted him. It wasn't Clembot; it was now Clemont.

"Thanks for screwing everything up!"

"What did I do?" Ash asked.

Hilda stood there, not having any idea what was happening.

"Leave now or I'll kck you out and not catch you!" Clemont said forcefully.

"Ash, I think we should go..." Hilda suggested.

"I have no idea what has gotten into you Clemont, but I'm not leaving till I know why!" Ash retorted, forcefully as well.

"See for your self."

Than the hydraulic doors opened. The first thing they saw was an angered Clemont, Bonnie hugging Serena,...

Wait... Serena?

Ash saw this immediately and ignored it. The fact that Serena noticed this made her cry even more.

"So what, Clemont? We, yes _we_ , are going to fight? Because of nonsense reasons?"

Hilda stayed behind Ash, not really wanting to be part of this.

"Serena is not nonsense!" Clemont retorted.

Bonnie escorted Serena out of the room into the their bedroom, so they can't hear something that could possibly break Serena even more. Even Hilda went outside. It was now just Ash and Clemont.

(Since they're the only ones the room, I'll not state their name between every retort/arguement.)

"What, Ash, is Serena a toy to you?" Clemont spoke with anger.

"She was the one who rejected me? Is it my fault she's crying like a baby?"

These words hit Clemont like a truck. It fueled him even more.

"Shut up Ash!"

"I have no time for this crap. I'll just leave." Ash said passively as he turned around and put his hand around Hilda's shoulder.

"I'm sorry about that, Hilda."

"Ok... what was that about?" she asked curiously.

"Trust me, Hilda. It's not worth talking about."

The couple now made their way outside, heading back to the hotel they checked into.

"Let's rest now, Hilda."

Hilda seductively smiled, making Ash kiss her. She kissed him back. They started to kiss passionately, and Ash then carried her to their bed.

Clemont was shocked. Why was he acting like that? Why was he so defensive of Serena?

He walked into their room.

"Serena, I'm going to make sure no one is going to hurt you. Again."

 **So this story now officially has GeekChicShipping! I didn't want to use Calem as I've bashed him too much in In the Middle, so I don't want to bash him again in here (I have some conscience too, you know.) Can anyone please tell me what AshxHilda is? I have no idea. But anyways, thank you to everyone who has followed and favorited this story so far! Read and Review, folks. Anyways, till the next chapter of My Fault!**


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected Reunion, Part 1

**This story has been doing extremely well! I'm very thankful to everyone of you who followed, favorited, and reviewed this so far.**

"Thanks, Clemont." Serena said while calming herself down.

"It's fine. Bonnie, please get me a glass of water?" Clemont requested.

Bonnie obediently followed and exited the room to get them water. Clemont thought this could now be the perfect time to tell her; it may not be formal, but she did need someone to lean on to.

He hugged her even tighter, causing Serena to hug him even more. She didn't really care if this was Ash or not, but a feeling sparked inside her.

The feeling when she first met Ash.

She wasn't sure why, but she only felt this with Ash. And now, Clemont. Did she suddenly have a liking towards Clemont? Or maybe because it's just because he did so much for her?

"Serena, I have something to tell you..."

"You can tell me anything, Clemont. I have something to tell you as well."

"Serena, with all my heart, I love you!"

Serena was surprised. (Clemont and Serena have been having dinner prior to this fic, but Serena never looked at it as a date.) Was that why he kept taking her out?

"Serena, all those dinners we had, every trip we had, that meant something. I've been liking you, but since you liked Ash, I decided to not confess yet. But now that he's gone, I hope you can accept my love for you."

"Clemont, I don't think... I'm ready yet..." Serena replied.

The look of disappointment hit Clemont, but he understood. He knew what she was going through, but he also fell a glimpse of what Ash felt.

Rejection.

It may have hurt him more than it looks, but he knew he had to stay strong for Serena.

"You were great, Ash. Am I your first kiss?" Hilda asked. (By this I didn't mean that this was their first kiss.)

"Yes!" Ash lied, as Serena was his first kiss. It was a bit obvious though, that he was lying.

"Oh c'mon Ash, that face is familiar."

"Fine," continued Ash, "that girl from Prism Tower was my first kiss."

Hilda gasped. Why did he hate her so much? Why were they torn apart in the first place?

"I'm sorry, Ash..." Hilda apologized for bringing up the subject again.

"Nah, it's fine."

The two went to sleep, tired after the very long and tiring day.

"Goodnight, sweetie."

"Goodnight to you too."

 _The next morning_ "Wake up Clemont!" sweetly greeted the lemon blonde inventor as he woke up.

"We have some great Pokepuffs ready!" Serena said.

"Going," Clemont replied. They had very little sleep last night, so he hoped that the jerk Ash is won't show up today.

Serena and Bonnie were preparing the table when Clemont made his way to the kitchen. The smell of the Pokepuffs were so tempting and intoxicating. He knew he had to try one.

The three talked and chatted while eating breakfast. Just when they ran out of topics to talk about, their bellies felt like cement.

"That was great cooking, Clemont!" Serena remarked, mouth half full.

"That was great Pokepuffs too, Serena!" Clemont and Bonnie said.

"So... what should we do today?" Serena asked.

"Maybe... exploring?" Bonnie proposed.

"But Bonnie, we already did that with...

...Ash."

Serena got cut off, but just shrugged it off her shoulders.

"So, exploring, shall we?"

Clemont nodded in agreement. The three packed their stuff, and set out on an adventure similar to what they had before. Except Ash wasn't there.

The group wasn't as lively back then. It was Ash who so energetic who made everyone smile. But now, there was no more fuel.

They made their way to Shalour City and decided to visit Korrina.

"Korrina! it's been very long time." they greeted the Shalour Gym leader.

"Nice to see you again, too! What brings you here?" she asked.

"Oh, and where's Ash?"

Clemont shook his head to signal to Korrina not to bring up Ash.

"Okay..."

Serena... Korrina just reminded her of Ash so much...

"Good morning, Hilda!" Ash greeted his girlfriend.

"Good morning to you too, Ashy."

Ash chuckled at the nickname Hilda had given him. It was... amusing.

"So where we off to?" Hilda asked.

"How about Shalour City? My friend there has a Mega Evolving Lucario."

"Okay!"

They made their way down the lobby, and went to the restaurant in the hotel. They had breakfast there, and set their way to the beautiful Shalour City.

Why is everything so coincidental?

 **So that is it for Chapter 3! Thank you very much for reading this rewritten version of My Fault. There will be some mild ShalourShipping in the next chapter, because why not? When everything is so coincidental you think Arceus is playing with you...**


	4. Chapter 4: Unexpected Reunion, Part 2

**Welcome to another chapter of My Fault! Nothing much to say, but updates starting next week will slow down as the assignments are coming in, one by one. Without further ado, read on!**

"Kalos is so beautiful!" Hilda exclamied. She and Ash are nearing Coumarine City to their destination, Shalour City. Ash wondered why they took that route, because of reminded him of so many things. One of those was when he and Serena first dated. Under the Pledging Tree. Up until now, Serena wears that ribbon as a part of her outfit. Not because it looks good, but because of who gave it to her. Ash.

 _Shalour City Gym_

Laughter echoed through the empty walls of the Shalour Gym. The four friends never had so much fun before being reacquainted. It's been a few years since they last met, searching for the Lucarionite, mastering Korrina's bond with her Lucario, the battle with Ash... all good times. But something felt wrong... Ash wasn't there.

Serena's fake smile was so effective that no one suspected what she was feeling. Outside, she looked so happy, but inside, she was empty. She lost her soul when she rejected Ash. Why did she have to do that?

After hours of laughing, storytelling and bonding, night fell. Korrina agreed to let Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena sit there with her at the gym; it was lonely being there alone only with Lucario anyway.

"Goodnight Bonnie! Korrina!" Serena and Clemont greeted the Lumiose and Shalour Gym Leader.

"Goodnight you two!"

Clemont saw Bonnie smirk and wink at him before they closed the door.

Serena tugged herself into bed, while Clemont brushed his teeth. For the first time, Clemont crossed his mind. He confessed at the Gym a few days earlier, and thought about it. It was hard, because part of her still wants Ash. Another part of her just wants to move on.

Clemont walked out of the bathroom.

"Serena, it's your turn!"

But Serena was already asleep. But it was fake though, as she was still thinking about Ash. Why can't she get her mind off him? She found it hard to move on. She now wanted to do something. She was planning something very daring.

Make Ash jealous.

She sort of felt guilty for using Clemont. She didn't want him to be involved in this. It was between Ash and her. Only them.

"I think we should stay here for the night, Hilda."

It was late, and it would be very dangerous to go on at this time of the night. Good thing they found a Pokemon Center in the woods at Route 12.

Hilda smiled sweetly, and Ash took it as a yes. They booked a room and grabbed the keys from Nurse Joy.

"Thanks Nurse Joy!" they boh said.

"Happy to serve. Hope you have a fun time at the Pokemon Center!" Nurse Joy greeted back.

They finally reached Room 387, their room. Hilda went in first, and headed immediately for the shower.

Ash unpacked their things first. She thought immediately of Serena, but shrugged it off. She doesn't love her anymore.

Right?

 **So that is it! Sorry if it's a bit short, i wrote it while I was sleepy. Anyways, I hope you enjoy My Fault so far! Like I mentioned earlier, updates will slow down next week, as assignments are increasing. For those of you following In The Middle, don't worry as I'll update it tomorrow (if I have the time). Read and Review, and if you haven't, go try out Mobile Legends! You'll be surprised. I'm generally not a fan of MOBA games, but this got me hooked. Not sponsored. Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	5. Hiatus

...

I hate to break it, but i think I have writer's block. All of my stories are on hiatus for a while until I find the inspiration to wriye again. Until that time, I'll leave famfiction for a while.

Sorry I disappointed you. It's just I don't know where to find inspiration to write anymore. But who knows?

See you next time (if there is),

Gekkouga13


	6. DISCONTINUED

**This is not a chapter. This story is officially discontinued. I want to focus on another piece of work may be the reason. Or maybe I lost interest. But this is an oppurtunity for you: if you want to adopt my story, feel free to do so. Just credit the original idea coming from me. Sorry if this saddens you, but it just means I have bigger projects in mind. Again, sorry, but have a good day!**


End file.
